


Something Else

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Getting to talk, Other, friendship feels, sweet friendship moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Gwen and Miles get to share and talk about their loss and love one night before she goes back to her dimension.Just a cute friendship fic where they get to talk.Please let me know what you think!





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching into the spiderverse for the 3rd time. I just love Gwen and Miles' friendship and banter. 
> 
> (If you like this, feel free to check out my other works :) )
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“So.” 

Miles shifted awkwardly next to Gwen. He still wasn't completely at ease sitting at the edge of a building, unlike her, who was more comfortable than he'd seen her in a long time. 

“Do you miss him?”

“What?” She turned to him, distracted. 

“Do you miss him?” He shifted, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. He and Gwen were friends, but there were times when her silent and loner nature couldn't help but make him feel uneasy. She turned to him, a small smile gracing her normally stoic face. 

“I miss him everyday.” Her eyes met his, sending a shockwave down his spine. Her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce his mind, seeing his thoughts and dreams. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “You never really move on, just have to try to move forward.”

He sighed and scooted closer. “He was my uncle, my mentor, he meant the world to me.”

“Peter too,” she put an arm around him, “he was my best friend, I mean, he loved me.” 

She shrugged. “I mean, I didn't love him the way he loved me, but he was okay with it. He wasn't one of those jerk nice guys who was rude and acted like I owed him something. It breaks my heart that I couldn't be there with him when he found someone who loved him the way I couldn't love him.” A tear slowly traced its way down her cheek.

He looked at her, astonished. Gwen wasn't normally the sort of person that he'd expect to cry in front of anyone, much less him. 

“How can you do it? I still have my family, but you don't have other friends to lean on. Is everything alright?” He looked at her, concerned. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes. “To be all right implies an impossible phase. We hope for mostly right on the best of our days.”

He blinked. “What?”

She smiled. “It's a quote from someone,” she paused, “someone I know.”

“So does that mean things will be good back in your dimension?” 

She grinned, eyes dancing playfully. “Maybe.”

Miles turned to her. “Could you tell me about her? Is she a friend?”

“Well,” she bit her lip, “she's a bit more than a friend.”

His eyes went wide. “Is she your girlfriend?”

She laughed softly, drawing her knees up to her chest. “Kind of. Well, yeah.”

He took her hand. “What is she like?”

“She's wonderful,” her eyes sparkled, “she's sweet and kind and I think I love her.”

“So much for not doing friends anymore.” Miles smirked, eyes tracing the skyline around them. 

“Hey,” she pushed him playfully, “a girlfriend isn't a friend.”

“I mean,” she paused for a moment,“It has ‘friend’ in the word, I think it counts.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Is that the excuse you want to use?”

“I don't know,” she leaned on him and sighed, “everything is so confusing when I talk about it. There are people who think it's bad that I'd even think of seeing anyone after Peter, people that think it'd be bad that I'd date a girl, I don't know.”

“Not everyone is always out to get you, Gwen.” Miles slipped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s ok to loosen up a bit.”

“If you say so,” she smiled, laying a head on his shoulder. “I can do that with you, though.”

“Baby steps are worthwhile.” Miles smiled, mentally sketching the skyline, something that had seemed so kind and innocent before the spider bite and the dimensions. Now they only seemed to show a facade, with shadows lurking behind every corner. 

She laughed. “It's good to have friends, especially when they're you.” 

“I agree,” he gave a lopsided grin, “I am pretty incredible.”

Gwen laughed, a real laugh. “You are something else Miles Morales.”

He turned to her. “You too, Gwen Stacy.”

  
  



End file.
